fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bajah-Kazzie: The Next Generation of Banjo-Kazooie
Bajah-Kazzie: The Next Generation of Banjo-Kazooie (also known as simply Bajah-Kazzie) is an addition to the Banjo-Kazooie series released on the Nintendo Switch. It is focused on Bajah and Kazzie, Banjo and Kazooie's daughters, journeying to defeat Gruntilda after she restores her youth. The game takes place after Banjo-Tooie and treats Nuts and Bolts as non-canon. Characters Bajah-Kazzie has a rich cast of new and old characters. Bajah Bajah (pronounced Bah-jah) is one of Banjo and Kazooie's daughters born from magic. She is half-bear half-Breegull. She has brown fur like her father, purple pants, a purple backpack, a pair of steampunk goggles, and, most distinctly, green Breegull feathers forming "wings" on her arms. Despite her bird biology, Bajah does not know how to fly. She is often a heavy sleeper, but she becomes very active when she awakens. Kazzie Kazzie (pronounced Kah-zee) is one of Banjo and Kazooie's daughters born from magic. She is a red Breegull, bearing resemblance to her mother. She is very adventurous and independent, not wanting to reside in a backpack, even showing her delight towards independence when learning the Split-Up technique. Magera Mara Magera Mara (pronounced May-jair-ah Mair-ah) is a human Shaman and the forbidden daughter of Mumbo Jumbo and Humba Wumba. She is a young girl, slightly younger than Bajah and Kazzie, who is an amateur in the arts of magic. Magera provides her magic to Bajah and Kazzie in both transformation and some location-based spells (via the use of magical platforms known as Magera Pads) in exchange for the world's two Glowbos, one creature for each type of spell (transformation and Magera Pads). She has short and choppy black hair and wears an outfit similar to her mother's in Nuts and Bolts. She will wear a tribal tiki mask at times and can wield her father's wand. A notable physical characteristic of Magera is her spore-like markings on her right arm. Gruntilda Winkybunion Gruntilda is the witch rival of Banjo and Kazooie and, by extension, Bajah and Kazzie. She is in a skeletal head form in the first cutscene, but she soon discovers an ancient Pool of Youth, restoring her to her original youthful (and body-possessing) state. The witch decides to take up her pattern of rhymes once more, now that her sisters can no longer convince her otherwise. Her goal is to continue spreading misdeeds and eventually become the land's grand witch. Plot The game begins with a storybook-like explanation of how Banjo and Kazooie became parents several years after the events of Banjo-Tooie. It is explained how the bear-and-bird duo decided to settle down and raise a family. However, due to their species differences, the two can not achieve this. With a strong magic spell, Mumbo Jumbo attempts to cheer up the two by creating two magic offspring for them. The storybook closes and explains how this was not the end of the story. It transitions to Gruntilda's skeletal head stumbling upon a cave with magical waters in the center. She sighs that she finally made it and that the Pool of Youth from ancient legends actually exists. Grunty slowly tests the pool's powers, slowly returning her greenish color. The witch head plunges herself entirely into the water. She crawls out, her full witch form restored, body and all. Grunty laughs in delight at the restoration of her youth, which allows her to continue oppressing the many species of the land, in hopes of becoming a tyrannical grand witch leader. She decides that her first step is to teach Banjo and Kazooie a long deserved lesson. A magic flame forms in her rejuvenated hand and the witch cackles maniacally once more. Another transition leads to Bajah and Kazzie's bedroom in their Spiral Mountain home. Kazzie, who is asleep in a nest in a loft above Bajah's bed, awakens rather quickly, noting how it is seven o'clock, the time when she and her sister should wake up. She caws at Bajah, who is still fast asleep. The bear-Breegull simply turns in her sleep, unfazed by her sister's wake-up call. Kazzie sighs and prepares a marble. She launches it down a chute, activating a miniature Rube Goldberg-like machine that activates a bell-like alarm clock. Bajah is alerted awake, mumbling. Her Breegull sister informs her that their parents told them that seven o'clock is when Bajah should practice flight. Bajah is rather grumpy about this, as she practices flight over and over and makes no progress. She hesitantly puts her backpack on her back and her goggles on the top of her head. She encourages Kazzie to come along in her backpack, to which the Breegull unwillingly agrees to do. The player is then introduced to the basic controls and mechanics, such as honeycombs (which, strangely, are present in the duo's bedroom), movement, and the Claw Swipe. The two exit the house and traverse through Spiral Mountain, eventually encountering Gruntilda, which bewilders them. Gruntilda states her disappointment that she has to fight "teeny little brats", as she expecting Banjo and Kazooie. Kazzie proposes that they fight Grunty and not allow her to get to their parents. Due to only knowing the basic Claw Swipe technique, the witch completely outmatches the children. This allows her to escape on her broom, stating that it'll be "worth the wait" when she finally gets to the original duo. Despite her seemingly mature nature, Bajah begins crying helplessly. She blames herself for letting Grunty get away and possibly endangering their parents. Kazzie comforts her sister, stating that the witch was just too powerful and their parents will know what to do if they encounter her. Bajah's crying stops and she wipes her tears away with her paw. The duo decides to turn back home to mentally recover from the incident. As they walk back to their house, a voice calls out from a molehill, telling them that they can't just turn back. Bajah and Kazzie turn to see that the voice belonged to Bottles the Mole (who Bajah refers to as "Uncle Bottles", most likely due to the brother-like bond between the mole and her father). Bottles tells them that they can't turn back now because Gruntilda is still out there. Bajah asks what they can do, as they only know a poor Claw Swipe. The mole tells them that they can do plenty, as he can teach them some of their parents' techniques. He sets up a training course area similar to that of Banjo-Tooie. Bajah and Kazzie learn several of these on their own, with some input from Bottles. They learn to use the Turbo Trainers, Wading Boots, the Talon Trot, the Rat-a-tat Rap, the Wonderwing feathers, and the Shock Spring Jump. Kazzie also learns how to use red feathers to take off from a Flight Pad, upsetting Bajah. The Breegull also learns how to fire two types of eggs: Blue Eggs and Fire Eggs. Once Bajah and Kazzie have been taught the basic techniques, they are pumped up to seek the witch. Bottles informs them of the direction Grunty took and encourages them to be careful. The duo heads in this direction and enters a region known as Witch's Cauldron. Trivia Easter Eggs Bajah and Kazzie's Room/House * The pattern on Bajah's green bed sheet depicts several Shock Jump Pads. * A few figurines are present in Kazzie's loft. They are of Baby T-rex Banjo, a Clockwork Kazooie, and Master Jiggywiggy. * Bajah has a pile of stuffed toys near her bed. This collection includes the Gruntilda Doll from Grunty's Furnace Fun, Mumbo Jumbo, King Jingaling, a Glowbo, and a Floatus Floatium Creature. * There is a sci-fi-style poster of the Jinjonator on the wall in Kazzie's loft. * There are two paintings in Bajah's bedroom area. One depicts a spring landscape from Click Clock Wood and the other shows Dragon Kazooie flying through a clear blue sky. * A book on Bajah's desk has the title of "Stop n Swap Theory". * In the foyer, Banjo's photo of Tooty makes a reappearance from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Along with this picture is a photo of a much older Tooty with a teenage Tiny Kong. * Klungo appears on the front cover of a newspaper. * Targitzan appears on a box of cereal. * The Panther King from Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded appears on a milk carton. * Two mugs of milk appear on the table. One is red and depicts the Nintendo Switch logo. The other is green and has the Xbox logo. The Xbox mug seems to have a chip. Spiral Mountain * A sign by a carrot crop displays a picture of Topper. A similar easter egg displays Colliwobble in front of a cauliflower patch. * There is a fake ad for Banjo-Threeie in Banjo and Kazooie's compost bin. * An image of a green Jinjo giving a thumbs up appears on the front of the compost bin. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games